El hueco en el techo
by Una Usuaria
Summary: El poder de convencimiento de Shisui era siempre efectivo, hasta que se encontró con Itachi, que al fina siempre cedía a sus caprichos, esta vez, darse a la fuga una noche para poder tener mayor privacidad. Esta vez con un poco de ayuda extra de Izumio y Hana. (Yaoi, Lemon, romance, drama) ONESHOT / Reto. Shshui x Itachi.


**Este fic es un reto de la página de Facebook "Historias NaruHina y SasuSaku" donde participo con este oneshot.**

 **Desde hace meses quería escribir algo de este par, aunque Itachi no es de mis favoritos, me agrada pero uno de mis consentidos es Shisui y este fic quise hacerlo romántico y cachondo, espero haya quedado. Las notas y aclaraciones están abajo.  
Espero que les guste y feliz lectura.**

 **Advertencias:** _yaoi, lemon, erotismo_

 **Disclaimer:** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo el fic_

 _ **-o-**_

 **El hueco en el techo**

― Esta bien… hablaré con Izumi― aceptó el genio ninja de los Uchihas.

Shisui trató de convencerlo durante una semana para que lo acompañara a un lugar secreto en el bosque. Itachi estaba dudando, no quería meterse en problemas y mucho menos que los descubrieran. Debido a su "inapropiada" relación, no podían darse el lujo de ir a un hotelito del amor y la casa de Shisui estaba siempre a reventar de parientes; su abuela en la cocina, su madre cuidando sobrinos, el esposo de su prima entrando y saliendo, su papá dando órdenes desde la mesa y su tío diario daba mantenimiento a la casa. Mientras que en la casa de Itachi, Fugaku tenía ojos hasta en las paredes.

Los momentos de intimidad existían sólo en las pequeñas misiones, a escondidas de noche y en la habitación de Itachi cuando estaban seguros que no había nadie. Los besos de Shisui provocaban en Itachi una hormigueo desconocido desde su estómago hasta su vientre bajo, haciendo que la sangre se agolpara en su miembro y abriera las piernas por instinto. Quería detener esa sensación nueva o explorarla más.

Tras la insistencia de su primo, aceptó.

― Perfecto, le diré a Hana… ella podrá distraer a Izumi.

Ambos sabían que no sería sencillo desaparecer de su familia y mucho menos del peso que tenía el clan sobre ellos. Más para Shisui que, había conseguido librarse de un matrimonio arreglado gracias a Hana Inuzuka. Ella terminó enredada con el Uchiha por hacerle un favor a Itachi, su antiguo compañero de la Academia. Hana y él continuaron siendo buenos amigos a pesar del camino que tomó Itachi. A ella le daba lo mismo lo que hicieran ambos primos y que la mayor parte del Clan Uchiha la odiara y llamara zorra o perra. Estaba concentrada en su carrera de médico veterinario. Aunque de alguna forma los entendía, ella estaba saliendo con su prima Akita y tampoco lo debía saber su madre. El problema a veces era Izumi, a ella no se le podía explicar su romance como a Hana.

Siendo así, Shisui terminó por armar su escape. Acordaron verse en el café de dangos el día de descanso de todos. Pasarían un rato con las muchachas y después desaparecerían. Pretendían pasar toda la noche en aquel lugar y volver antes del amanecer. Justo cuando se despidieron, Itachi mintió a Izumi, dijo que tenía entrenamiento especial con Shisui. Hana hizo su parte, le aconsejó no decir nada, era mal visto que una jovencita divulgara las actividades de su novio. Shisui estaba agradecido con le elocuencia de Hana y se lo hizo saber al giñarle el ojo.

El trayecto a aquella curiosa cabaña abandonada que encontró Shisui hace varios meses, quedaba casi al centro del bosque.

― Es una de las primeras bodegas de los Uchiha― comentó Shisui acerca de la casa a la que iban― cuando recién se organizaba el clan, ahí guardaban armas, pergaminos, etc. Ahora ya nadie la usa, ni siquiera se quedó como reliquia. Creo que debieron olvidarla porque aún sigue ahí.

― O quizá la usan como guarida o reuniones secretas― respondió Itachi con su singular tranquilidad.

― Y como hotel― Shisui rió por su broma.

Itachi sonrió, le gustaba la risa de Shisui y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas. Aún le costaba entender como terminó queriéndolo tanto… como se enamoró de su mejor amigo. Luego al verlo feliz a su lado, olvidaba sus cuestionamientos y se entregaba a su sentimiento.

Finalmente después de veinte minutos de haber viajado sobre ramas de los árboles, llegaron. La choza era pequeña y la madera estaba picada y húmeda.

― Debe haber insectos y oler a establo― observó Itachi.

Shisui abrió la puerta con cuidado haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios del menor. Itachi creyó que se caería con sólo tocarla. El rechinido de la puerta le dio una sensación de abandono. Todo estaba oscuro y si olía a estiércol. Shisui encendió una lámpara de queroseno y velas, velas blancas que le dieron un toque antiguo y romántico a la habitación.

Una mesa de madera con dos sillas, gastadas y viejas, un mueble donde debían ir libros o trastos medio roto, se alumbró a su paso por la luz de las velas.

― ¿Qué contaría esta casa si hablara?― preguntó Itachi pasando su dedo por la madera.

― Mejor que no hable. No quiero saber si aquí hubo asesinatos o conspiraciones.

― Tal vez romances… quizá en otro tiempo otros primos venían a escondidas.

― O quizá… hay fantasmas― dijo Shisui con tono lúgubre desde otro punto de la casa.

― Eso no me asusta Shisui…

― Bueno, ruega a dios que no aparezca tu papá. ¡A que eso si te da miedo!

― ¡También a ti!

La casa se llenó de risas y vida. Buscó el sanitario y encontró una vieja tina cubierta por moho y hierbas. Había una cubeta con agua limpia frente a lo que parecía una letrina. Estaba seguro que Shisui arregló todo esto antes de llegar. El mayor estaba en la recamara, encendiendo más velas. Al entrar sintió frío, aquella habitación estaba helada por culpa de un gran agujero en el techo.

― Es nuestro observatorio estelar personal― comentó Shisui solemne al observar a Itachi mirando el cielo.

La cama era un simple futon y a la derecha muchas cobijas. No había ropero ni mesas. La ventana estaba cerrada y tapada con tablas, como si se hubieran querido proteger de algo. De nuevo miró el agujero, intento adivinar como se había hecho, pudo ser un ataque, un jutsu, un meteoro. El mundo siempre estaba lleno de interrogantes y él no tenía respuesta para todas o ninguna.

― ¿Y qué tal?― preguntó Shisui con las manos en la cintura, orgulloso de su gran idea y la decoración. Su amplia sonrisa lo contagió.

― Rustico, pero acogedor, supongo― aunque por su mente paso que si hubiera dangos sería más perfecto.

― Y traje… comida.

Shisui sacó de su mochila una caja que contenía dangos, onigiri y ensalada de verduras, acompañado de jugo de naranja.

― No es mucho pero…

― Es perfecto… gracias― Itachi sonrió, como siempre que Shisui le adivinaba el pensamiento.

Ese muchacho conocía todo de él, incluso el más mínimo defecto. Y por eso estaba ahí, porque le gustaba, lo quería. No se imaginaba una vida sin él a su lado. Y siempre era una pena dejarlo.

― Hubiera querido llevarte a un mejor lugar, pero esto es lo único que pude…

― Esta bien. No soy una delicada chica ― decía mirando al rededor― es un sitio original― Itachi se sentó en el futon sin dejar de mirar la habitación― no importa donde sea, mientras sigas conmigo.

―…Pajarito― ronroneó Shisui al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Itachi para quedar de rodillas frente a él― te amo. Y nunca, nunca te voy a abandonar.

Itachi era feliz con escuchar esas palabras, sonaban musicales en su mente y suspiraba. Shisui tomó ambas manos y las besó.

― Están frías. Quieres que las caliente.

― Dame un dango.

La sonrisa traviesa de Shisui hizo que Itachi cerrara los ojos. A solas, le gustaba que Shisui le diera de comer en la boca. Sus labios se abrieron despacio y sintió el dulce sabor del postre. Luego un beso que tenía el mismo sabor.

Se dejaron caer en el futon. Itachi abrió las piernas, rodeando las caderas de Shisui para sentir sus hombrías rosarse tras la tela de la ropa. Shisui comenzó mover sus caderas, sintiendo más la fricción. Los besos se intensificaban, se ahondaban y la respiración parecía no ser necesaria porque escapaba por su nariz a grandes suspiros.

Las manos de Shisui siempre eran tibias y bajo la ropa de Itachi se calentaban más. Apretó sus tetillas para después acariciarlas suavemente. Hasta que la necesidad de mirarse a los ojos los hizo separar sus labios. Itachi ayudó a quitar la estorbosa playera a Shisui. Verlo desnudarse frente a él lo dejaba atónito como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto el cuerpo de un hombre.

― Déjame ayudarte― Shisui desvistió con prisa a su amante y al mismo tiempo deshacía la liga que ataba sus cabellos negros― me gusta así… tu cabello suelto.

Itachi lo sabía, que una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Shisui de él, era sus cabellos largos y azabache, quizá porque le daba un aspecto andrógino y no se sentía tan mal de tener sexo con un hombre, pero luego descubrió que no. A Shisui le gustaban sus cabellos largos porque sí, porque Itachi se veía bien. El cabello azabache de Itachi era erótico y a Shisui le gustaba tocarlo, enredar sus dedos en él y atarlo con su mano cuando Itachi le daba una mamada.

― Eres muy guapo― los labios de Shisui estaban hinchados por el uso excesivo de hace unos minutos, se veían más deliciosos y carnosos. No aguanto las ganas y lo besó.

Rodaron por la cama hasta que Itachi volvió quedar abajo. Shisui vio extendidos sus cabellos negros por la tela blanca del futon. El genio Uchiha tragó saliva, el deseo que reflejaba Shisui en su mirada y sus labios húmedos lo éxito aún más y abrió las piernas. Entre sus nalgas sentía la urgencia de moverse. Quería sentirlo.

― No quiero ir tan rápido― Shisui se detuvo y abrazó a Itachi― no sólo te traje aquí para hacer el amor, sino porque quiero estar contigo, así… desnudos, sin decir nada ― Itachi se dejó atraer al cuerpo fornido de Shisui, su cabeza quedo en su pecho, escuchó su corazón latir aprisa― tenemos tan poco tiempo que… no nos alcanza.

Itachi guardo silenció. Regaló un par de besos en el cuello de Shisui, su perfume de lavanda activaba sus hormonas y de nuevo sentía ese hormigueo en su abdomen y la necesidad de sentir algo entre sus nalgas.

― No sé hasta cuanto dure esta farsa… no sé hasta cuanto más pueda aguantar Hana. Realmente no me quiero casar.

El tema de la boda de Shisui se quedó en pausa, ambos lo sabían. Hana sólo les regaló un poco más de tiempo juntos. Por otra parte Itachi no estaba exento de lo mismo, Fugaku mencionó un par de veces que Izumi le parecía una muchacha guapa e inteligente. Era su forma de aprobarla.

― Mi abuela no me habla, ¿sabes?― continuó Shisui, su abrazó se comenzó a fortalecer mientras contaba su triste vida familiar― dicen que Hana no es diga, yo me rió internamente… No sé qué va a pasar.

Las bodas para los Uchiha no se podían evitar, no en ese tiempo, cuando el clan estaba fuerte y sano, podían procrear mejores ninjas. Más ahora que se acercaba una revolución.

― ¿Podríamos compartir a Izumi?― preguntó Shisui travieso.

― No me importaría, pero a ella sí. Tampoco tengo muchas ganas de casarme con ella. Me agrada como amiga, pero creo que, en la luna de miel sería un fracaso.

― Eres totalmente homo… y es mi culpa…

― Es verdad y como me hiciste así, toma la responsabilidad― rápidamente, Itachi se subió sobre Shisui.

De nuevo sus sexos se tocaron e Itachi comenzó a hacer fricción, dejando escapar leves gemidos. Sus cabellos largos caían con soltura por sus hombros y cubrían su rostro. Shisui tomó ambos miembros para masturbarlos. Itachi gemía bajito, casi como un ronroneo.

― Siempre quiero hacerte el amor a ti… a ti siempre― con su mano libre paso un par de mechones tras la oreja de Itachi para poder ver su rostro lleno de placer.

El sexo con Shisui siempre era tierno y salvaje, no entendía bien aquello pero le gustaba que tirara de sus cabellos mientras estaba en cuatro y se la metía con fuerza. Y gracias a la discreción y soledad que otorgaba el bosque nadie escuchó sus gemidos. A Itachi le gustaba sentir toda la frustración sexual que guardaba su primo, porque eso le confirmaba que le era fiel, como lo juraba siempre. Sentir la calidez de su semen dentro de su cuerpo lo estremecía y conseguía así también venirse. Sabía que si fuera mujer ya hubiera quedado embarazada desde hace meses, tal vez todo sería más sencillo, se hubiera casado con Shisui. Pero era hombre y no quería cambiar eso.

Lo oyó suspirar por el cansancio, dejó caer su cuerpo a un costado. Itachi se acomodó entre su brazo y el pecho. Ambos estaban sudorosos. El aroma de lavanda de Shisui se mezcló con el sexo pero no se percibía mucho gracias a la ventilación del techo. Miró el perfil de su primo, estaba relajado y con una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Qué pensará? Se preguntó… probablemente en nada.

― Mira― señaló Shisui al techo, aterrizando de sus pensamientos a Itachi.

Las estrellas brillaban fuerte y pensó que estaban cercanas. Millones de ellas observándolos desde el espacio y ellos devolviéndoles la mirada desde el bosque. Shisui comenzó a hablar sobre las constelaciones y nombres de estrellas. Los ojos de Itachi estaban cerrándose poco a poco, cansado por el sexo. Abrazó a Shisui y suspiró. Lo último que sintió antes de caer dormido, fueron los dedos de Shisui acariciando su cabello.

Por la mañana, el sol entraba de llenó en la habitación, quemaba un poco y eso fue lo que los hizo despertar.

― ¡Mierda! Nos quedamos dormidos, deben ser más de las ocho― apuntó Shisui al mismo tiempo que se vestía y metía a la maleta los trastes de la comida.

― Bueno… diremos la verdad, que vinimos al bosque a entrenar― Itachi ataba sus cabellos.

― ¿Toda la noche?

― Nos quedamos dormidos. Shisui, para que una mentira sea creíble, hay que decir un poco de verdad.

Antes de salir de la cabaña, Shisui atrojó a Itachi para besarlo y tocar sus nalgas, no sabía cuándo más tendría otra oportunidad de intimar. Luego cruzaron el bosque de regreso a la aldea. Itachi estaba consiente que su padre lo regañaría o castigaría en todo caso, a él no le importaba que fuera un genio ninja, el mejor de su generación, seguía siendo un muchachito que debía obedecer las reglas de casa. Shisui estaba acostumbrado a los regaños, los gritos de su padre y el abuelo, porque el abuelo era muy entrometido.

― Ya que importa, valió la pena… ― dijo Shisui antes de entrar al recinto Uchiha― piensa cuando tu padre te de el sermón, que valió la pena, cada maldito minuto, cada uno lo valió.

― Siempre hay un precio que pagar― añadió Itachi con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a casa de Itachi, apareció Izumi. Su cara estaba pálida y los ojos hinchados. Abrazó a Itachi.

― Perdóname… creo que metí la pata.

El tono de piel de los primos cambió completamente al papel blanco. Shisui sabía que Izumi era un poco torpe, pero no la creía capaz de haberlos delatado.

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó Itachi con paciencia.

― Tu padre estuvo buscándote toda la noche, creyeron que algo les había ocurrido. Entonces llegó a mi casa y… pues, tú padre es…

― Persuasivo… lo sé, por algo es el líder― agregó Itachi.

― Les tuve que decir la verdad, que se escaparon por un entrenamiento especial― la niña volvió al llanto mientras pedía disculpas.

― Esta bien, de todas formas nos quedamos dormidos… ya no importa, Izumi.

― P-pero van a castigarlos. Shisui-san, tu padre estaba igual de furioso, sobre todo porque, les dije que antes de marcharse estábamos con Hana.

― Qué más da… vamos, Itachi― Shisui se encogió de hombros y caminó.

Itachi dio un paso tras de su primo pero Izumi lo detuvo.

― ¿No estás molesto conmigo…? en verdad lo siento, tu padre me asusta.

― No, pero si vas a dejar que mi padre te intimide siempre, entonces deberíamos reconsiderar nuestra relación. Te veo después.

Ambos primos siguieron su camino, ninguno miró atrás, probablemente Izumi volvería al llanto. Itachi sintió un poco de pena. Finalmente al llegar a casa, se miraron fijamente.

― Me gustaría darte un beso…― Shisui se contuvo.

― Habrá otro momento.

La mano de Shisui de deslizó hasta la de Itachi, una caricia sutil que expresó todo lo que quería e Itachi lo entendió. Dio la vuelta y caminó a la entrada, la mirada de Fugaku lo esperaba retador. Itachi sólo agachó la cabeza, esperando que el castigo no fuera demasiado fuerte.

 **-o-**

 **Espero que les haya gustado… gracias por leer y de ante mano los comentarios que pueda recibir que me encantaría leer. =)**

 **Notas:**

 _Sobre la familia de Shisui, me gusta pensar que es de esas familias numerosas donde todos viven en la misma casa como mueganitos._

 _Incluí a Hana Inuzuka en la historia porque, me agrada el personaje, fue amiga de Itachi en la Academia y creo que tienen una buena relación y muchas cosas en común. Y a pesar que tengo un crack con ella y Shisui, decidí en este fic hacerla lesbiana porque además su personalidad es increíble. Akita Inuzuka sale en Boruto y por ello la tome._

 _Izumi es y será siempre mi damisela en peligro favorita._


End file.
